ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:William Shakespeare
Other references I'm sure Shakespear is mentioned in other episodes. Didn't Archer give an alien captain the collected works of Shakespear? Did any of Crusher's plays include shakepear? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 20:40, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Crusher didn't do any Shakespeare, IIRC, but Data performed two plays on the holodeck: Hamlet in "The Defector" (with Patrick Stewart in a cameo as Michael Williams) and The Tempest in "Emergence." -- SmokeDetector47 21:21, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :For the record, Shakespear is also an accepted spelling, but the most commonly used one is Shakespeare. -- SmokeDetector47 21:21, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Shouldn't the various titles that used Shakespeare quotes like be featured in this article, too? -- Kobi 21:38, 28 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::Needs info from .--T smitts 06:59, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::: Lack the mention to shakespear in where the Vissian Captain is given human cultural archives and quotes Shakespeare the next day. --rami Need help editing background section I add some quotes taken from ( ). Are there any interviews on how Shakespeare might have influenced the series in detailed? Also, I would like to see future quotes from Shakespeare's plays with act, scene, AND line numbers. I think I'll just make this article my pet-project for the rest of the year (Tyger 06:24, 26 January 2006 (UTC)) Shakespeare and Star Trek The former pre-merge page 'Talk:Shakespeare and Star Trek' is now found at talk:William Shakespeare/archive. The deletion discussion for this article can be found at Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Shakespeare and Star Trek. --Alan 16:57, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Tuvix reference With regard to this entry, concerning the episode : "Shylock's speech from The Merchant of Venice is recreated again, by the title character when he claims to Captain Janeway that he's a separate living creature with his own will and rights." According to a transcript, Tuvix says: "When I'm happy, I laugh. When I'm sad, I cry. When I stub my toe, I yell out in pain. I'm flesh and blood, and I have the right to live." Shylock's famous speech is: "Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions; fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, heal'd by the same means, warm'd and cool'd by the same winter and summer as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" Is Tuvix's speech really sufficiently similar to Shylock's as to warrant mention here as a clear reference to the play? I vacillate between thinking it is and that it isn't, so I figured I'd pose the question here. Thoughts? --TommyRaiko 01:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :It needs to be an intentional reference as it's quite different and needs a citation. — Morder (talk) 01:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Original of Shakespeare "Cry Havoc and let slip the dogs of war" Well, I corrected (hopefully right) the quotation of The Tragedy of Iulius Caesar Act 3. Scene 1 where Marc Anthony is holding his monologue about vengeance against Caesars assassins. The predecessor of my correction was not the original. Obviously an incompetent American edition. No offense, but I think, that Shakespeare should quoted properly. Not sloppy. Symbiotic The article talks about a symbiotic bond between Star Trek and Shakespeare. Really? Symbiosis implies that Shakespeare was also affected by Star Trek... :A very good point. I've rephrased the sentence. —Josiah Rowe 02:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC)